Light saves the dayright?
by Heartless576864
Summary: In fairytales the light ALWAYS saves the day right? That the light loves the princess? Well what would happen if it’s the dark saving the light, from darkness itself.


Warning: This is a really old story I made years ago, sorry for spelling grammars.

Summary: In fairytales the light ALWAYS saves the day right? That the light loves the princess? Well what would happen if it's the dark saving the light, from darkness itself.

Disclaimer: I do own most OC characters; I do NOT own any music, movies, few characters or quotes that may be used in this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light saves the day right?  
Part 1. Kidnapped, lost memories

Once again the group of light had defeated darkness and everyone celebrated in joy  
A few days later while the purest light was in the garden of hope a darkness of evil had kidnapped the light with a letter left on the ground "no matter what, no matter where no light shall defeat my power".

Soon other lights had found the letter they were all determined to get the pure light back, many had gone to try to defeat the darkness of evil, but each one failed after many lights had gone alone to try to save the purest light they decided that they would go in groups to get the purest light back, but each and everyone of them failed, because of the passing time the purest light had been struggling the darkness that wanted to take over, but over time the darkness grew more powerful and stronger as the purest light had been having doubts that anyone would save him.

After a few years everyone had given up trying to save the purest light. One day the darkness of pain and sorrow had been walking around the kingdom of light and had over heard an elderly man talking to young children talking about the tale of the purest light being taken away by the darkness of evil. This had sparked the darkness's interest as he had been the one who would always fight the purest light and always lose, no one had known but the darkness of pain and sorrow had never in his life fight with all his strength, he had always let the purest light win to see his smile, the smile that was of an angels, though he'd never tell anyone that, but it was true he could never do any actual harm to the purest one for he had grew to love everything about him, to his cute angry face when they fought to when he would smile of joy when he would win, although the purest one never saw the darkness watching him.

The darkness in had come over and listened to the story as his anger grew with every word, after the story was told he had stormed off thinking how no one has ever saved him or why people had given up but the one thing stuck in his mind the most, which was, was the pure one even alive anymore?. The darkness had went to the forest in which he was staying in for the risk of being found as a darkness was high, and had begun to think of how he was going to save the light… no his light. A few days later of finding information of the purest light and the darkness of evil he had begun to leave the kingdom to start the journey to save his light, until an explosion had caught his attention, the palace had been attacked, for some reason he couldn't leave, and he started running towards the palace.

He got in for the most part but the doors to the throne room wouldn't open no matter what so he did the one thing he hadn't done in years, use his magic. When he ran inside what he saw he couldn't believe, there towering over the king of faith was the purest light only his aura was dark, he was being controlled by darkness, because of the bang from the door being knocked down from his power his light was looking at him with no emotions and only one thought went through the darkness's mind "oh shit".

PUREST P.O.V  
After the first year went by I knew no one else was going to save me, they had given up on him just like the darkness of evil said they would, after a while of letting the darkness take hold of me I started wondering about the darkness of pain and sorrow, weird I know but I guess even though the years of fighting I've started to feel attracted to him, how his dark hair covered his pale skin and how his eyes reminded him of the night, it seemed that he was hiding something I don't know what but they were still beautiful, it was perfect it's beauty over shined mine by much as I have sliver hair with blue eyes and with a tan I had many imperfections but I could never find any on him, on my dark I paused 'MY dark?' yea I liked that, I was starting to wonder what's he been doing, the darkness of pain and sorrow, then I realized something where did he get that name 'pain and sorrow'? usually there names are called by there past lives, on how they lived or felt, there were even a few dark's and light's that could remember the memories of there past life. It made me wonder and as I kept thinking it made me sad at all the reasons his name might be that, after all he was the only dark named pain and sorrow. Just like the darkness of evil was the only one of his kind, the evil as I thought that it made me sick at the though of what I became, then I went back to thinking of how they gave up on me, three years it's been since I've been taken, THREE YEARS!!! I thought angrily, the feeling inside me was so great I couldn't stop it, that's when 'he' came in, "my, my little light what's creating this anger?" He said I couldn't take it I tried to attack him, tried being the keyword, I tried to punch him when all of a sudden he catches my hand and throws me to a wall.

He looks pissed and I suddenly got scared, but then he looked like he had an idea all of a sudden everything goes black. When I wake up I see myself flying I try to move or stop but I couldn't then a voice came, " you've been creating dark energy my little light, very good now we must put your new found strength to the test" the evil said in a amused voice, 'what? Where are we going!!! ?' I thought since my mouth wouldn't move "my little light we are going to the source of your anger… we are going to the king of faith." He replied after that I couldn't do anything I knew it was useless to try and get control back, all I could do was wait, as we get near the palace my thoughts started going back to the darkness of pain and sorrow, remembering the fights we had and the few times he had saved me, no mater what I did he'd either reply with a 'whatever' or just say 'watch it next time' which was strange to me. Why would the one who would always try to kill me, help me? That's when I remembered when we first met.

~~Flash Back~~  
It was my first day as a darkness fighter, I was so excited yet nervous, I looked to my best friend the light of the Lily's. She was one of those who remembered a bit of there past life which was being surrounded by lily's, they know this because of birthmarks given to everyone at birth that would decide what there names would be.

"Everyone must get into partners, now chose wisely cause they will be your partner until the next blue moon" our 'wise' old teacher said, hope you noted the sarcasm in that.  
I knew right away my partner was going to be Lily and as fore-seen Lily comes over and asked me to be her partner, I of course said yes so we told our teacher we were partners and went to line up again. After everyone was in partners he told us our mission, which was to find a darkness and bring it back by the end of the month, but there was a catch if must stay alive. So everyone had ran/flew towards the forest where the exit to the kingdom was, even though everyone was running, me and lily knew we would just waste energy running when we knew there wasn't going to be any dark's within 20 miles, so we just made a slow paste until we got to the kingdom of souls, a very old kingdom that's been there since the don of time.

A bunch of men came up to us asking for I.D, we showed our I.D and they brought us to the king of souls, "what are you young folk doing in a place like this?" he said in a old yet wise tone in his voice, "we are here to catch a dark and bring it to the kingdom of light" Lily said in a confident voice, it was times like these that I wish I could have been like her. "I see, hmm… well we should have some around here in the forest of time, but I must warn you, there are many very dangerous dark's so be careful, also I will prepare a room for you to stay in while you are here" he said in a kind, sincere voice. We are shown to our rooms, and I look out the window that over looks the kingdom, and must I say it was beautiful, also the fact that above us was the timing of the red moon saying that tomorrow will be covered in darkness, also known as Lily called it an solar eclipse. I went back to bed a bit nervous that we were going to hunt a dark on the day of darkness, where they had all the power. Well there's no worry…right?

The next day Lily and I went out to the forest of time, it would still be a half an hour until the solar eclipse, "it's getting dark isn't it?" Lilly said voice filled with excitement. "yea, it is" I said, then all of a sudden…

HAHAHAHA!!! well i hope you like it so far, write a comment to help me with the story is u can.


End file.
